The present invention relates to lower body exercises and in particular to a ramp and platform system providing at least two modes of exercise.
In many sports, lateral movement and explosive leg strength is extremely important. Unfortunately, there is a lack of training techniques and equipment for improvement in this area. Using techniques and equipment not designed for this specific work out will not provide desired results and may result in injury.